E True Hollywood Story
by shadowdeath0608
Summary: Tis is E True Hollywood Story about Spongebob Squarepants.Feed me some ideas and I might consider making other spongebob stories.


E True Hollywood Story

Spongebob

This is E True Hollywood Story about Spongebob. Today, we know this character as an idiotic yet funny sponge. Many of us have even seen the size of his brain, which did not seem that big. (But many people think its bigger then George Bush's brain) But, this was very different when he was still a kid.

At the age of four, Spongebob already knew his times tables up to 50, now how many of us can do that? At the age of ten he was working on equations that many high school students find difficult. Amazing he was that Spongebob. His teachers were astonished at the level of work he could do. His parents of course were proud of their son. Heck, if I was the parents of Spongebob, I would be very proud.

Of course, being smart always has its backfires. He was teased all day. Although Spongebob had read many books about kids his age, he learnt that they did this sort of thing. Yet, the kids that made fun of him seemed to be even worse them the many books he read. There was especially this pink starfish named Patrick that made fun of him.

Dressed like a gangster Patrick was. Black shirt with ripped sleeves, blue jeans with holes in them, gloves with brass knuckles; those were only a few of the things that showed a gangster. Patrick had all of them. Sometimes, in his pink the girls thought he was a pimp and went to him. All the other guys just ran away, not even daring to try to get back their girlfriends for fear that Patrick would get them. Yes, everyone was afraid of Patrick, especially Spongebob.

Spongebob soon turned depressed at the way Patrick treated him. He was always beaten up, and was too ashamed to tell his parents why he would come home with bruises. His parents worried, called the principal but the principal was threatened by Patrick himself and didn't say a word. No one bothered telling Spongebob's parents what really had happened. But Spongebob's depression took a wrong turn. Most kids they would cut themselves, but the truth is, Spongebob already had too many holes and didn't need more. So he turned to drugs.

He read many books on drugs and knew they were bad for him. Yet he didn't care after he one day met a tiny green figure in a dark alleyway on the way home. Spongebob, not seeing the creature, kept on walking. Even if he did see him, why should he care?

"Stop," a voice seemed to come out of the air. Spongebob looked around trying to find someone, but didn't see anyone.

"Down here you idiot!" a small piece of paper hit Spongebob in the face. Spongebob looked at the ground and saw a small person. Well it had one eye with two antennas coming out of its head. Even with Spongebob's great knowledge, he had no idea what organism this was.

"What do you want?" Spongebob asked in a tired voice. He got punched by Patrick ten times today just because a girl said hi to him.

"I see you are tired," the short creature started, "I have something that will make you feel… more awake." His one eye seemed to stare at both of Spongebob's eyes, as if trying to make him say yes somehow.

"And what is this something?" Spongebob inquired.

"It is called cocaine, a very special type of drug that keeps you awake." He was a bit shifty, but Spongebob was so tired he didn't even notice. Spongebob was about to open his mouth, but the green figure interrupted, "it'll cost you. Let's see, ten dollars will do fine for a small amount."

"I think I have enough money, hold on." He fished in his pocket looking for a ten dollar bill he somehow managed to keep from Patrick stealing it. He pulled the green paper out and handed it to him.

"What is your name anyways?" Spongebob asked as the short man quickly stuffed the dollar bill somehow into a very tiny pocket.

"You can call me Plankton." He then pulled out a little bag with brown stuff inside it. "Take this and sniff it, it'll do you wonders." Plankton then left saying something about getting another customer and beating that damn Crab.

After that day, Spongebob kept coming to Plankton for the drugs. It did him wonders. He started feeling better all the time, although his parents noticed that he kept asking for money and his studies were failing. Spongebob was unaware of all of this because of the drug he was given.

Now lets speed this story up a bit, because the days after are just the same. Spongebob gets beaten up, and then he goes for drugs. Same thing everyday, until that day October…

There was a new girl in school. A hot chick, err... squirrel rather. Her name was Sandy. Spongebob instantly fell in love with her the moment he saw her. Patrick saw that Spongebob was looking at the new girl. Patrick himself was staring at the girl himself earlier, and was now jealous that Spongebob was staring at her.

He walked over to Spongebob and punched him right in the face. Spongebob fell, and tripped Patrick. Patrick fell down and kept on going downward because they were fighting on a hill.

"You're coming too Spongebob!" Before Patrick fell all the way down the hill, he had enough time to grab his yellow legs, causing Spongebob to fall down with him. They fell all the way down the hill and both of them were seriously hurt because they bumped their heads many times on the way down.

An ambulance soon came and picked up the two. The doctors that were operating on Spongebob and Patrick were worried they would not make it. But they did, with some conditions of course.

They would suffer from brain damage because of the many times they hit the hill. Spongebob would be greatly affected, losing all of his knowledge he gained since when he was four. Patrick on the other hand, wouldn't lose much, but instead become even stupider.

The brain damage would also include memory loss. Those two lost their memory of even knowing each other. Because they both became very stupid, they instantly became best friends.

Sandy grew up to stay with Spongebob and Patrick, promising to keep an eye on them. She was thankful that they didn't stare at her anymore.

The mysterious drug dealer Plankton turned to making a fast food restaurant after seeing how his rival, Mr. Crabs, was making more money then he was in a fast food restaurant business.

This is E True Hollywood Story from the view point of Spongebob.


End file.
